


a right pain in the ass

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Other, falling in love a lot bc youre jack harkness, hes feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: jack harkness has led a long, long life.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (mentioned), Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler (mentioned), Jack Harkness/The Doctor (mentioned), Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler (mentioned)
Kudos: 23





	a right pain in the ass

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS HDHGHFDSJGHDH

Jack had lied when he told Gwen he’d seen nothing when the Rift tried to convince him to open it.  
Oh God, had he lied.  
He’d lived for such a long time, he had seen so many- so many- people. The Doctor. Rose. Estelle. John. Angelo. And, though he was loath to admit it, all of Torchwood Three. One of them had really stood out, though. Of course. Of damn course. His amazing Ianto.  
He needed to stop falling in love.  
God, he needed to stop falling in love.  
It was getting to be a right pain in the ass.


End file.
